


Paradise IX

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [9]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: Zidane and Garnet find themselves on an island resort run by moogles, and Zidane has all sorts of ways to have fun with his beloved Dagger, which she is more than happy to oblige...at least that's what he hopes / Zidane Garnet fluff, because they are one of my favorites
Relationships: Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal
Series: Paradise [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Zidane climbed over the railing and onto the balcony outside his room.

"This place is pretty amazing…otherworldly almost," the thief said as he walked into the room. He just finished exploring outside the building and there was a long stretch of beach and ocean that seemed to go on forever. Out of the way of the beach was a jungle with waterfalls and a lagoon hidden inside it. "If only I was here of my own will power I think I'd enjoy it more."

The room he was staying in had deep red carpet on the floor and intricately designed white walls. Only three doors were in this room. One that Zidane assumed was the entrance of the room, another was to the bathroom. The last one was for the balcony. For furniture there was a circular wooden table in the center of the room and not far from it a large white feather bed.

Speaking of the bed…

Zidane looked over at the bed and saw the slumbering form of a beautiful young woman under the fluffy white quilt.

Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, ruler of the Kingdom of Alexandria, was sleeping like a worn out child after a long day of play. Her ebony hair, long and glistening in the light of the sun was spread out over the mattress. She had been sleeping ever since Zidane woke up, and rather than wake her he had decided to check out the place they had mysteriously woken up in. Zidane had no idea how he and Garnet had gotten to this place, nor did he remember anything through last night either. The last memory he had was he went to see Garnet in her room to talk to her and then there was a white light. When he woke up he was in this very room, with Garnet sleeping right next to him.

Zidane paced around the room before coming to a stop on the wall next to the balcony doors and leaned against it. He began wondering where they could be. 'No place on Gaia is like this...no jungles were on any of the continents I've explored. The tropical islands near Chocobo Lagoon would make sense but there's nothing to suggest people live there, unless you count Daguerro but that's nothing compared to this.'

Zidane heard a small sound, like a coo, and looked toward the bed to see Garnet beginning to stir.

She sat up, her hair draping over her shoulders, and she yawned. As she rubbed her eyes of sleep, Zidane was already at her side of the bed.

"Hey beautiful, have a nice nap?"

Garnet lowered her hands and looked around the room, her eyes drinking in her new and unexpected surroundings before she settled on Zidane. "Zidane, where are we?"

The thief shrugged his shoulders, "No clue. Some tropical island run by moogles is all I could make out. To be honest, I don't think we have anything to worry about, at least for the moment."

Removing the covers Garnet let her legs off the edge of the bed. She wore a simple white nightdress that had a short hemline going to about her knees, the shoulder straps were loose and her legs were bare. When Zidane had gone to meet her the night before he had by chance come upon her when she was starting to get ready for bed, thus her state of dress. She didn't let this bother her, however.

She looked up at him, "You went out alone?"

"I was uneasy about leaving you here, but I felt sure enough you were safe, and then I went and checked out the surrounding area. So far I've only found moogles here and a single chocobo, with no sign of any other monsters," he explained.

Garnet stood up and put a hand to her forehead, feeling if she had a fever or not but it turned out she was normal. "I was sincerely hoping this was a dream."

"Sorry my beloved Dagger, but this place is real, and we're stuck here," Zidane said with a smile, trying to be as optimistic as one could given the situation.

She put her arms around herself and walked forward. Zidane went over to the balcony doors, the sun was still rising even though it was only past the seven on the clock.

Garnet loudly sighed, "And to think I was going to have a quiet, romantic evening last night, then the next thing that happens is we get kidnapped to a mysterious-" Zidane grabbed her by the shoulders and led her to the open balcony doors, "...but very beautiful island."

His hands still on her shoulders, Zidane saw Garnet's mouth widen in surprise. From where they stood they could see the white sand beach stretch for a long time and the ocean that went forever beyond it. The thick green of the jungles near the beach had a small rock mountain in the center that had a long waterfall coming from it. It truly looked like an oasis in the ocean.

"This is...wow," that was all she could say about the island.

Zidane had a small smile on his face. He had an idea.

"Actually, as romantic as last night was bound to be, I can't help but think that this can work out even more."

Garnet turned her head towards him, resting her hands on his own, "How?"

He lowered his voice and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Just think. We're on a tropical island with nobody else here but us..." he whispered into her ear, "No Steiner, no Beatrix, no random bad guys or royal obligations. Just the two of us, spending time with each other like we've always wanted."

Garnet turned his embrace and put her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. She totally agreed with him, except for one thing, "You have a point...though the whole kidnapping part offsets the whole deal, don't you think?"

Zidane chuckled, "Nah, it just saves me the hassle of kidnapping you myself."

She blushed madly, "Zidane!"

The thief laughed, "I've done it before, remember?"

"Because I originally wanted you to," she replied.

Being shot down didn't stop him, "I still would have done it and not because it was part of the job, but because I wouldn't let someone as cute as you go without asking for a date." He paused, his thoughts going to the previous night, "Still, if I could, I would take you with me to some far off place to enjoy ourselves."

"Kidnapping a queen is a very serious crime."

He smirked, "Still would be worth it."

Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck, "Most certainly."

Zidane held her as close as he could, like she was the most precious person in his world.

Garnet then asked, "So, can we stay for a while and enjoy ourselves?" She gave him what one would call puppy eyes, but she knew that by the smile on Zidane's face that he was not going to disagree.


	2. Chapter 2

Moggle the moogle came to the ninth room on a call, and when he entered he saw that the room service cart was empty, and the couple who were staying in the room were waiting at the table.

"What can I do for you folks, kupo?"

Garnet played with the large pendant that hung from her neck. She seemed a tad bit nervous.

Zidane motioned towards Garnet, "The lady has a question."

She gave him a smile then spoke to the moogle, "we want to go out to the island."

The moogle started to clean up the cart, "Yes?"

Garnet kept her regal side going, speaking like an aristocrat, "However, since we got here under…odd circumstances if you will, I do not have any change of clothes with me and I'd rather not go outside wearing a night dress."

Zidane crossed his arms over his chest. Before they arrived here he had been planning to spend the evening with Garnet in Alexandria and so she was already getting into bed when he had arrived. And since this little getaway wasn't planned, neither of them had a change of clothes along. Made the trip just a bit more awkward.

Moggle set the plates down, "That's not a problem, kupo." He floated towards the door that led to the hallway, "Follow me."

Zidane and Garnet exchanged glances, with the thief shrugging his shoulders before they gathered themselves and followed.

The moogle led them to the ground floor, which was surprisingly empty, and from there he directed them to a doorway that led to a waiting area and then to the white sand of the beach. The waves were crashing along the shore and from what Garnet could see the beach was almost empty as well.

Zidane had an arm around Garnet's shoulders, "What was it that you wanted to show us?"

Moggle grabbed a funny looking wand, one with a large gold star on the tip and waved it over the couple. Some form of dust came down on them and vanished once it made contact with their bodies. He seemed satisfied after that. "There. Now you can go outside, kupo."

Garnet looked at herself and didn't notice anything different, "What was supposed to happen?"

The moogle motioned towards the door, "Go outside and you'll see kupo."

She didn't seem convinced and looked at Zidane, who gave her a questioning look. "Guess we better ty it. We'll go together if it makes you feel better."

Garnet smiled, "That works for me."

Taking a deep breath, Garnet and Zidane took their first steps out onto the sand. Garnet wasn't sure of what was going to happen and so she kept her eyes closed.

A few moments passed by and it was Zidane who broke the silence.

"This is different."

Garnet opened her eyes and she was surprised to see that there was indeed something different about Zidane. His Tantalus outfit was gone, and replaced with a light blue tank top and matching colored shorts with simple sandals.

They separated and Zidane checked himself out, and was quite pleased with the result. He turned to Garnet, "Guess this is what—whoa…"

Garnet tilted her head in confusion, "What is it?"

Zidane's cheeks turned a light shade of red and he turned his head slightly, "Ahem, you're looking good, Dagger…"

He pointed behind her and Garnet turned to see a mirror next to the doorway. It took her less than a second to realize what it was that made him so nervous. She had gone through the same thing he just gone though, except for the obvious difference that she was now wearing a bathing suit. It was a two piece orange and white outfit, a white cloth covered her chest area while an orange bikini top held it in place. The bottom half of the outfit was orange as well and left her abdomen exposed.

Garnet's expression told the story. She had never worn such an outfit before, and right now she was speechless.

Zidane got up behind her as Garnet continued to stare into the mirror.

"You look good Dagger," he whispered into her ear, hoping his words would encourage her in some form.

She put her hands to her face and she slowly exhaled. She was red in the face, though to her surprise it wasn't because of the outfit leaving so much skin of her body exposed. In actuality it was because she really liked it.

"…I think it looks cute, to be honest," she said."

She saw Zidane's reflection and he smiled, "That's good. I mean, seeing you in this sort of light is rather interesting."

She turned around and tapped his chest with her right forefinger while looking up at him, "Don't get any funny ideas, mister."

"Dagger! I'm a gentleman thief, emphasis on gentleman, and I would never do anything indecent. Least of all to you," he replied with a goofy smile.

Garnet sighed, "A gentleman you are." She held back her smile before she walked onto the beach. It didn't take long for Zidane to follow.

While the beach itself sounded like a good idea at the start, Zidane and Garnet went into the island instead. Going past the jungle which was humid beyond comfort for the Queen, and down into a gorge near a waterfall. Zidane said it was a lagoon and from what she saw Garnet knew that she wanted to hang around this place.

It was cooler than the jungle thanks to the waterfall. A path of large rocks just above the water's surface provided a bridge of sorts that went from one side of the lagoon to the other. There was a large rock in the center of the pool that was smooth and climbable. Garnet walked out onto the rock bridge and Zidane was close behind her.

The air was cooler for sure, and the mist generated from the waterfall clung to the surface of everything around it, making everything damp including the couple as they took in the scenery.

Though he tried to not look too much for her sake, Zidane couldn't help but stare at his beloved Dagger's new outfit. Her beauty had been enhanced and he couldn't help himself. However, that wasn't going to distract him from having a good time with her.

Mostly.

Garnet stood on a rock and looked up at the waterfall, which was almost like looking up at Alexandria Castle back home. Zidane decided to be a little mischievous and snuck up behind Garnet.

He raised his hands to ready to scare her but he was caught by surprise when he turned to face him.

"BOO!"

Her shouting scared the hell out of the thief and without thinking he jumped into the water and hid under the surface for a few seconds. When he resurfaced Zidane looked up at Garnet as she was laughing. The water was barely waist deep but the fact that it was ice cold made the situation more embarrassing for him.

"Holy crap, Dagger!" He brought his hands to his arms and tried to warm himself, a silly endeavor as he forgot he was standing in the same ice water to begin with.

Garnet continued to laugh, "Got you, didn't I?"

His eyes narrowed up at her for being caught off guard.

His displeasure didn't last long. His lover's laughing made her forget that she was standing on slippery rock and she slipped. Luckily she fell forward and into the waiting arms of Zidane. He caught her effortlessly, though they still created a splash.

"Goodness gracious!" When she hit the water Garnet felt like she was being stabbed with a thousand needles. She clung onto Zidane, wrapping her arms around his neck while her legs were straight. She was afraid to move. Zidane on the other hand, had his arms around her waist and held her close. Their bodies were attempting to keep each other warm, and neither of them wanted to move.

Zidane grinned, "Now you know how I felt."

"Hush, you." Garnet wasn't having any of it.

Zidane could only laugh at the whole situation. The next seven days were going to be fun.


End file.
